Kevin joins the team
by Midesko
Summary: Final chapter! Kevin/Ben! rated M for lemon in a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

No I Don't own Ben 10 or anything else thats awesome. And I think i'm the only one with a Kevin/Ben Fetish. If you do to then enjoy and talk to me!

'Your not worth it. You never were'  
Bens words echo'd through Kevins mind, He growled loudly as he hit the wall with the side of his fist.  
'No one's ever gotten under my skin so much'  
"I'll kill him the next time we meet"  
Kevin yelled to himself.  
"Why didn't he kill me?! But no! He left me alive! Pssh what do I have to live for?!...No family or friends,Just enemies"  
Kevin teared up from the pain, frustration and anger.  
"I'm gonna find him"  
Ben tossed and turned trying to sleep.  
"Ugh." Ben groaned wearily.  
Something was wrong. Ben climed off of the top bunk quietlt. He opened the door to the RV and left. Ben walked around for awhile till he was in an ally trying to find his way back. He looked around and noticed-  
"Hey, isn't this the city where I first meet"  
"Well, well, well...If it isn't Benny-boy"  
Ben froze in shock.  
"aww is the scared little boy lost"  
Ben turned around.  
"Y-You're"  
"Back in human form? Yes. No thanks to you! In fact everything that happend to me was your fault"  
"My fault?!" Kevin backed Ben into the wall of the allyway.  
"Yeah, your fault"  
"You Didn't have anything! What could I have done to you"  
Kevin stepped back a bit shocked.  
"I thought I could trust you Kevin! I don't have any friends! Just enemies That are allways trying to kill me! You were my first friend"  
Ben teared up as he beat his fists lightly at Kevins chest.  
"Idiot! Idiot. Idiot..." Kevin didn't know what to say.  
Ben was suprised at the sudden warmth around him. Kevin held on to Bens waist with one arm and pushed Bens head on to his chest.  
"Y-you were my only friend Ben. I've been alone for too long"  
Ben wrapped his arms around Kevins waist. A few minutes later Ben spoke.  
"Can we be friends"  
"Yeah..." Kevin smiled tearfuly "we can"  
They broke the hug and Ben held out his hand.  
"I'm Ben Tennyson"  
Kevin reached out for Bens hand and held on to it.  
"Kevin Levin, at your service"  
Ben and Kevin sat on the floor leaned against the wall.  
"So Kevin"  
"Yeah"  
"Wanna be a hero"  
Kevin smiled and nodded.  
"Now how are we gonna tell Grandpa Max and Booger face"  
"What do ya mean we"  
Kevin laughed and stood up dusting himself off.  
"C'mon Benny"  
Kevin held his hand out to help Ben up. They walked back to the RV, and stood there.  
"..." "Ladies first Ben"  
"Then go in Kevin"  
"Yeah right! They'll look at me and try to kill me if I go in first"  
"Right"  
Gwen perked her head up as she heard the RV door open.  
"Ben?" Gwen asked wearily.  
Ben walked in.  
"It's like 4 in the morning. What are you doing?" Gwen spoke in wispers so she wouldn't wake up Grandpa Max. "Well..." Ben moved closer to Gwen and put his hand on Kevins back as he walked inside the RV.  
Gwen screamed and began pelting things at Kevin.  
"Gwen! Gwen! Quit it!" Ben yelled at Gwen.  
Kevin easily dodged everything.  
"Grandpa!!" Gwen screamed more obviously not calming down.  
Max rushed over.  
"Ben look out Kevins behind you"  
Ben slapped his forehead in frustration.  
"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY JUST CHILL!!" Ben screamed loudly.  
Gwen and Max stared confused.  
"Jeez Tennson right in my ear." Kevin rubbed his ears.  
"Hey its better that being attacked"  
"Ben. Do you wanna explain whats going on?" Max folded his arms and stared down at him.  
"Well"  
After a long time of explaining Everyone was calm and not throwing things at Kevin anymore.  
"I still don't trust him Ben." Gwen didn't even trust Kevin when they first met.  
Kevin stuck his tongue out at her and turned back to Ben.  
"And you matter since when dweeb?" Ben trusted Kevin and thats all that mattered.  
"I'll let him stay but at the first sign of trouble, he's gone. Got that"  
Max was unsure about Kevins intentions, but he would just have to keep a close eye on him.  
"Yes!" Ben and Kevin high fived and both stuck their tongues out at Gwen.  
Ben Yawned loudly as he leaned on Kevin, who blushed on contact.  
Max laughed "its been a long day for all of us"  
They had been awake since Ben walked in with Kevin. The day had consisted of fixing the Rust bucket and fighting a few bad guys.  
Kevin absent mindedly put his arm around Bens shoulder and combed his hair with his fingers. Ben was almost asleep but Max brought up the subject of where Kevin was going to sleep.  
"Well Ben can just sleep on the floor." Kevin chuckled and Ben tapped the back of his head.  
Gwen was already asleep on the bottom bunk so Ben didn't bring up putting her on the floor.  
"I guess you guys will have to make due with sharing one bed." Max laughed.  
"I'm going to sleep now so make sure to stay quiet. Good night boys"  
"Good night Grandpa Max." They said in union. Kevin blushed realizing what he said. Max smiled and left the two alone. Ben snickered.  
"What?" Kevin whispered.  
"You called him Grandpa"  
"So. Iv'e never had one that I know of so shut it." Kevin put his finger on Bens lips to silence him.  
Kevin put his forehead against Bens.  
"Besides, if were gonna be like...y'know family then I might as well"  
Kevin removed his finger from Bens lips and just smiled.  
Ben blushed from the closness. He didn't know what to do.  
Kevin kissed his forehead and stood up.  
Ben went through some of his clothes in his suitcase and threw a long t-shirt and shorts at Kevin.  
"Might as well change right"  
Kevin took his shirt off to Change.  
"What are you doing!?" Ben wispered loudly.  
"Getting dressed"  
"Go in the bathroom!" Ben blushed. Kevin was skinny but he had a really nice body and for some reason Ben couldn't stop staring.  
Kevin raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.  
"Somethin' on me?" Kevin searched his chest.  
Ben grabbed his pj's and walked quickly into to bathroom to change.  
He shut the door and leaned against the door. 'My heart is racing... Whats wrong with me'  
Ben put his hand over his heart gave out a sigh and got dressed.  
When he came out kevin was sitting on the top bunk with his legs hanging off.  
"Sup"  
Kevin smiled and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Bens heart was pounding again. He joined Kevin on the bed. He layed down as close to the wall as he could get. Kevin layed down and grabbed Ben by the waist and pulled him into a hug.  
"Thanks Ben"  
"For what"  
"Everything"  
Ben was blushing furiously as he rested his head on Kevins chest.  
Kevin took long deep breathes taking in the scent of Bens hair.  
"Kevin"  
"Yeah"  
Ben looked up at Kevin then he hid his face in Kevins chest.  
"M-my heart hurts when im with you"  
Kevin was shocked. 'Did Ben just...confess'  
"I like Ben too"  
Ben looked up at Kevin. Ben was crying softly. Kevin wiped away his tears and gently stroked his hair.  
"Why the water works Benny?" "...The only,good thing to... happen to me was.. the omnitrix. And Because of it...I've been through hell and back...But if I didn't get it then...I wouldn't have Kevin"  
Ben sniffled as Kevin continued to stroke Bens hair.  
Ben hugged Kevin tighter.  
"I don't want you to be alone anymore"  
"If you stay by me then neither of us will ever be alone"  
Kevin gave Ben a reassuring smile and cupped Bens face so he would look at him.  
"as long as you look at me and only me." Kevin chuckled.  
"I don't want anyone else but you"  
Kevin pulled Bens face closer . they both blushed and Kevin Kissed Ben gently. Ben returned the kiss and pushed harder.  
Kevin licked Bens bottom lip. Ben was unsure of what to do so he stuck the tip of his tongue out. Kevin quickly became familiar with every part of Bens mouth. Ben moaned as Kevin explored his mouth. Kevin broke the kiss and started sucking on Bens neck.  
"Hnn., K-kevin"  
"Shut up you two! God!" Gwen was banging her hand against the bottom of the top bunk.  
Ben hid his face in Kevins chest.  
"Sorry Gwen!" Kevin falsly apologized.  
Kevin held on to Bens waist and kissed him once more.  
"Night Ben"  
"Night Kevin"

so tired gonna sleep... write sex later. It looks long but its not too long. Ill write like 3 more chapters - bai bai!

Midesko-chan

and I don't have spell check sorry lol


	2. Ben spends quality time with Kevin

No I do not own Ben 10 or anything else... lol Lemon warning!

A few weeks later...

Kevin was having a hard time sleeping, Ben kept stirring and trying to roll over. After a few minutes Ben would stop and Kevin fell asleep, only to be awakened by Ben's sleep talking..er mumbling. Kevin didn't understand anything he said, except for 'going...four arms.'

'Always trying to show off ain't ya?' Kevin was tired beyond belief and Ben stopped moving around.

'Idiot...' Ben was lying on his back with his left arm swung over Kevin's waist. Kevin examined the omnitrix with his free hand.

'so all he does is twist and push it down? How easy. Then again his form doesn't last for too long. Heh mine could easily last as long as I want it too.'

Kevin stopped thinking and just watched Ben as his chest lifted and fell shortly after. Ben slept with his mouth open, only showing his top teeth. He started to drool a bit and Kevin gritted his teeth to fight back his laughter. Kevin was grateful to have Ben as his friend and not as another enemy.

He wondered if he'd ever been truly happy before he meet Ben.

'It's all thanks to that damn Omnitrix.' Kevin looked back at the Omnitrix. 'If It wasn't for you both of us would still be miserable...'

"Thanks..." Kevin told the watch as if it understood him. Ben rolled over...again, but now he was facing Kevin again mouth closed thankfully. Kevin smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep after repositioning himself so he was hugging his Ben.

'Mine...'

"Well they look awfully comfortable..."

Ben grunted and rubbed his eyes and focusing on the feminine voice.

"Go away puke-face...'' Ben tilted his head back down trying to fall back to sleep.

"Well if you don't want breakfast then just go back to sleep." Gwen taunted Ben with the thought of food.

"What are we having worms?! No thanks!" Ben shot back.

"For you information dweeb were actually going out to eat." Gwen smirked as she watched Ben shoot up climbing over Kevin.

''Nnn." Kevin grunted from both loss of warmth and the sudden weight climbing over him.

Kevin sat up wearily, scratched his head and opened his eyes to see what Ben was doing.

"Where are we goin'?" Kevin was still half asleep but managed to climb off of the bed.

"Food!" Ben gave Kevin a huge grin as he grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom.

'So cute...' Kevin shock the thought out of his head and searched for his clothes.

''What are you looking for?" Gwen watched Kevin with distrust.

"I'm looking for your money." Kevin said sarcastically.

"My clothes duh!" Kevin glared at Gwen and resumed searching.

"Hey Benny! Where did ya put my clothes?" Kevin asked while knocking on the bathroom door.

Ben opened the door with Kevin's clothes.

"You left them in here." Ben laughed and handed Kevin his clothes.

"I knew that!" Kevin blushed, pushed Ben out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"Suuuure you did."

"Are you kids ready yet?" Max stood in front of the door of the RV. Kevin walked out and stood next to Ben.

Max opened the door and was the last person out. They had traveled pretty far in short time. Kevin looked around amazed at where they were.

"What?" Ben looked at Kevin.

"Well they only time I've ever been out of the city was when I was chasin' you. I never payed attention to how different everything looks."

They were in a small dry town that was covered by dirt no grass or cement.

''Yup. Its a lot different then a city. Now come on there's real food here!" Ben grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled him inside the small restaurant.

Ben let out a long contented sigh.

"Food good for Ben..." Ben leaned back in his seat.

"Jeez! Your like a human trash compactor!" Kevin was amazed at how much the boy could put away.

"Its a gift." Ben grinned.

"I feel sorry for your grandpa! He's gotta pay for it." Kevin laughed and poked Ben's stomach.

After everything was paid for everyone headed back to the RV.

"So exactly where are we goin'?" Kevin wanted to know why they were always in a rush to get back on the road.

"Were just trying to see as much as possible before Summer is over." Max replied with a grin.

"Isn't there only a few weeks left?"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Ben had lost count of how much time he had left but he didn't know it was almost time for school again.

"I can't wait! Back at school and learning again!" Gwen looked forward to school as usual.

"Nerd..." Ben sneered at his cousin.

"Wait when we go back to school...What's gonna happen to you Kevin?" Ben realized Kevin wasn't exactly school-bound.

"I'll do what I always do. Sit around and do nothing." Kevin smiled reassuringly at Ben, who still had a worried look on his face.

"O-or I'll just follow you around..." Kevin turned away and blushed. Ben never thought about Kevin living with him. Different pictures came to his mind in a flash. Eating together, Kevin beating up the school bullies, sleeping in the same bed...and that kiss from yesterday...

Kevin turned back around and stared at Ben, whose face was red from blushing. Max and Gwen were at the front and they were sitting on the bottom bunk.

"What? You don't want me to follow you around?" Kevin wanted to mess with Ben to bug him.

"I want you to stay with me. At my house. A-and stay with me like you promised..." Ben looked down his whole face was red from ear to ear.

Kevin was a little surprised.

'He wants me to stay with him.. at his house? Pssh I'd end up raping him, cause he's to damn cute.' Kevin shock at the thought of him and Ben being 'intimate'.

"K-kevin your nose is bleeding."

"Huh?!" Kevin realized that he was indeed bleeding. 'Damn perverted thoughts. Fine the next time were alone I'll make it happen.'

Ben handed Kevin a few tissues and sat back down.

After a while Kevin looked at Ben who was now playing with his game boy. He scooted closer and checked to see if Gwen or Max was looking. The coast was clear and Kevin got as close to Ben as possible.Being this close to Kevin made Ben nervous for some reason. He wasn't this nervous around anyone else, just Kevin. Ben tried to concentrate on his game instead of Kevin, who's face was slowly approaching his.

Ben froze up.

"You-ooh like me." Kevin whispered in a sing-song tone. Ben turned to him quickly.

"Do not!" Kevin still smiled.

"You wanna hug me. You wanna do stuff with me."

"I do not!" Ben pushed his forehead onto Kevin's and stared at him madly but still red.

"Then I guess you wouldn't care if I did this..."

"Did wh-" Ben was interrupted by Kevin's lips that came crashing into his. Ben pulled back in surprise, and Kevin smiled even wider.

"Do too." Kevin whispered into Ben's ear.

"So what." Ben gave Kevin an angry but embarrassed face.

"Well I'm glad you do. That's a first for me. But you happen to be in luck." Kevin looked away and mumbled something. Ben turned his head to the side in confusion. "Huh?" Kevin looked back at Ben.

'S-so c-cute...' Kevin thought.

"I said 'I like you too...' duh. Wait didn't we already go over the whole like thing a while ago?"

Ben smiled and nodded.

"I just wanted you to say it again." "You little!" Kevin pushed Ben down on the bed and sat on top of him.

"That was a dirty trick! And now I'm gonna get my revenge!"

Gwen turned around in her seat to see Kevin tickling Ben. Uninterested she turned back around and stared out the window.

"Haah haaa haaa S-stop it haah K-Kevin quit it!" Ben was laughing so hard he started crying. When Kevin was done with his torture he leaned his face in.

''And this...Is for not saying that you like me back." Kevin leaned down and kissed Ben softly. Ben moaned in his throat which cause Gwen to turn around.

"Eww gross! Grandpa!"

Ben and Kevin pulled apart and repositioned themselves. Max turned around and Kevin was giving Ben a noogie.

"H-hey q-quit it!" "Nope!" Kevin grinned and kept messing with Ben's hair.

"Kevin leave Ben alone please.'' That was all that Max said as they put on their cover up act.

"B-but grandpa they were kissing!" Gwen argued with Max for a while until she just gave up.

"Jeez Kevin your gonna get us in trouble!" Ben scolded Kevin.

"You loved it." Kevin smirked and Ben turned red.

"I just don't want them to know. At least not yet..."

"What's wrong Beny? Are you embarrassed by my love for you?" Kevin smiled and hugged Ben.

Ben sighed and smiled.

"You are so embarrassing..."

After lunch Gwen began complaining about needing new clothes and things for her laptop. Max sighed and agreed to take her shopping.

"You guys wanna follow along?" Max turned to Ben and Kevin who were sitting at the table playing sumo slammers.

"And listen to Gwen complain and ask me what looks good? Gee sounds great." Ben remarked in sarcasm.

"So wait what does this card do again?" Kevin was trying to learn how to play the game and kept asking for help.

"You guys just go, I don't wanna hang out with Booger breath all day." Ben turned to Max then back at Kevin.

"Allright just stay out of trouble, we'll be back before dinner." Kevin waved to Max without looking away from the cards.

The door shut behind Max and Gwen. Kevin saw an opportunity and he was gonna take it!

Ben stood up and went to the fridge.

"Snack time!" Kevin sighed and stood up. He closed the fridge and turned to Ben.

"Sooo... What are we going to do Ben?" Kevin looked at Ben, who was already turning red. Ben backed up with Kevin pursuing him. Ben stopped when his back hit the bunks.

"I know what I want to do today Ben. But first a science question... Where do babies come from Ben?" Ben raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"F-from girls..." Ben didn't know much about where babies come from just that it takes a man and a woman.

"True...But what happens when two men have sex?"

"S-sex?!" Ben didn't know much about that either...

"Bzzt! Time's up!" Kevin pushed Ben down on to the bottom bunk and sat on Ben's lap, staring down at him.

"You know that weird burning feeling you get when we kiss?" Kevin lowered his head closer to Ben's.

"Yeah..."

"And the weird feeling you get...there?"

"..." Ben just stayed still. Kevin kissed Ben easing the tension from Ben who was slowly giving in to Kevin.

"Hnn" Ben moaned softly.

Kevin stopped and began to take of Ben's shirt.

"K-Kevin that weird feeling is back..." Ben looked away from Kevin out of embarrassment.. Kevin had to stop. 'He's so cute...'

"You keep acting really cute then I'm not going to be able to hold back..." Ben looked at Kevin as he removed his own shirt and lowered his head down to Ben's chest.

"Haaah!" Ben moaned louder as Kevin licked around his chest. "Hnnnn.." With each second Ben felt better and better. Kevin Kissed Ben again, he licked his lips and Ben quickly allowed entrance. Kevin's hands were focused on taking of Ben's pants. He resumed licking only now he was at his waist. He slipped of Ben's pants and he kept reminding himself as he continued. 'Be gentle. be gentle. be-'

"K-kevin!'' Ben began panting as Kevin's tongue lingered right above his boxers. Kevin didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

"These boxer's have to go." He slowly pulled them off just to tease Ben.

"Hmm... That's pretty big Ben! How old are you really?" Kevin laughed and looked over at Ben who closed his legs.

"You're embarrassing!" Kevin took this opportunity to undress completely.

"Well now you don't gotta be embarrassed." Kevin sat at the edge of the bed and pushed Ben's legs apart. 'Now what?' Ben thought as Kevin grabbed his penis. Ben threw his head back in shock and pleasure as Kevin slowly sucked on the head.

"Nnn K-Kevin!" Ben moaned and panted. Kevin was already hard and hearing Ben's moans he just couldn't fight back anymore.He Leaned his body over Ben's and Kissed him intensely once more.

Kevin mouthed to Ben when he sat up, 'You are mine.' Kevin picked up the boy up and sat him on his lap facing each other.

"Ready?'' The last thing Kevin wanted to do was hurt Ben.

"F-for what?" "Damn that's right you don't know this stuff..." Kevin slowly lowered Ben down onto his penis.

"K-Kevin it hurts!" Ben's eyes teared up slowly.

"Hang on it wont in a sec."

"Mmnnn" Ben moaned as the tip of Kevin's dick hit his prostate. Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck bringing him into a deep kiss. Kevin was surprised at Ben's new found boldness.

Kevin pulled his dick out a bit then pushed it back in. Ben gasped and moaned, Kevin took this chance to push his tongue into Ben's mouth.

Kevin slowly pushed his dick in and out of Ben slowly.

"K-kevin m-my..." "Your dick?" "Yeah... It feels weird." Kevin sped up a bit. "A good weird?" Kevin began to suck on Ben's neck.

"Haaah... Yeah." Kevin grabbed Ben's dick and pumped as fast as he was going inside of Ben.

"Kevin it feels really weird! Haaah aaahh." Ben cried out in pleasure. Kevin sped up even more and sucked on his chest focusing on his nipples. He stopped and groaned a little.

"Youre gonna come." Ben moaned even louder.

"Kevin! I'm almost-!! Haaah Haaaaah!"

"Almost Ben hang on!" Kevin pumped hard for a few last times.

"Kevin!!" "Ben!" They both cried out in pleasure as they came.

Kevin collapsed backwards taking Ben with him.

"Want sleep..." Ben was exhausted.

"Yeah I know but we gotta clean up first." Kevin laughed weakly as he got up and clothed himself.

"Here, hurry up." Kevin threw Ben his clothes and a damp wash cloth.

"Did you get anything on the bed?" Kevin laughed as he fixed his hair.

"I don't see anything." Ben looked around after cleaning himself up.

"We don't know how soo they'll be back so hurry up." Kevin grabbed Ben shirt and quickly put it on him.

"Done. Now can we sleep? Pleeeeeease?" Ben looked at Kevin with a cute pleading face.

"You keep lookin' at me like that and I'll have to start all over again..." Ben looked away blushing. Kevin jumped up on the top bunk with his back against the wall.

"C'mere Benny." Ben obeyed and climbed up on the top bunk. He faced Kevin and smiled. Kevin blushed and quickly grabbed Ben.

"Mine..." Ben hid his face in his usual spot.

"Is that always the last thing you say?"

"...Mine...I love you..." Ben jerked his head up and stared at Kevin.

"W-what?"

"Clean your ears out stupid! I said I...Love...You..." Ben Kissed Kevin softly.

"I love you too...Jerk." Kevin held on to Ben tighter.

"Mine..."

"Ugh.." Ben and Kevin quickly drifted into sleep. At least for now life was good to them.

Damn...Sexy time now included!

This is my second lemon so it's not to great but i listened to sexual healing when i wrote it X3 lmao

My first is a Hidan/Deidara that I wrote during class XP my friend has it and we probably won't put it on-line.

Well anyways tell me how I did!

Midesko


	3. Kevin's here to stay

Kevin woke up to the sound of the RV door creaking as it opened. He turned his head to see Max and Gwen entering with loads of bags.

"Is that all women do? Shop? How boring." Kevin looked at Ben's sleeping face. 'You're to cute for your own good Benny.' Kevin began poking Ben's cheek trying to wake him up.

''Is that all you do? Sleep? How wasteful." Gwen replied without looking at Kevin. Kevin turned his head to her and sneered at her. Ben picked up a pillow and threw it at the back of Gwen's head.

"Hey!" Gwen hated that there was both Kevin and Ben so she could never really win an argument. Frustrated she sat down at the table and played with her laptop with her back turned. Kevin continued poking Ben.

"Get up will ya? Your Grandpa's back and that means its dinner time." "Five more minutes mom..." Ben mumbled. 'So...adorable..No must stay strong,' Kevin resisted the urge to hug Ben and instead he sat up.Ben didn't like the sudden position change and tried to pull his ''Pillow'' back down.

"Hey! Quit it!" Kevin tried to stay seated but Ben put his arms around his shoulders and pushed him down.

''Dammit Ben." Kevin smiled and ruffled Ben's hair. "Mmm." Ben groaned and opened his eyes a bit. "Finally! Jeez! You sleep like a freaking rock!" "It's not my fault that your comfy." Ben pushed himself up and rested his back against the wall so he could sit up. Kevin was tired too but he knew that if he stayed asleep then he wouldn't be able to sleep during the night and he would try to do things to Ben again.

"I'm hungry." Ben looked at Kevin. "Your grandpa is cooking so just wait a bit."

"I'm bored." Ben stared at Kevin. "Then lets play sumo slammers."

"I'm tired." Kevin slapped his own forehead. "Too bad we can sleep later it's almost dark out anyways." Ben crawled over and layed back down on Kevin.

"Dinner's ready!" Max called. Ben lifed his head and headed for the table sitting on the opposite side of Gwen. Kevin got out of Bed and sat next to Ben.

"Uh Grandpa what is this?" Ben poked the unknown squishy substance with his fork.

"Pickled newt!" Max said happily. "It's good for your skin."

"..." Ben Kevin and Gwen sat still just starring at the ''Food'' in front of them. "Go ahead Kevin guests first." Gwen smirked. "No no ladies first."

Gwen stabbed some of the newt and picked it up. "Hey Ben Sumo slammers are stupid." "They are not st-" Ben was interrupted by Gwen's fork being pushed into his mouth.

Ben sat up straight and grabbed his drink and forced it down his throat.

"UGH! GWEN!" Ben slammed his face down on the table in defeat as Gwen laughed and Kevin teared up from laughter.

Ben turned his head to look at Kevin. "You sleep on the floor tonight."

Despite what Ben had instructed Kevin to do they still slept in the same bunk. Kevin was hugging Ben as usual and Ben kept mumbling in his sleep. Kevin had gotten used to Ben's sleeping habits and was already falling asleep. Gwen was still awake and looking up recent alien sightings. Kevin had fallen asleep after Ben mumbled "Heat-blast..." The next morning Ben was groaning and complaining about school starting next week. Kevin just sat around wondering what he was going to do about it. He didn't want to get in the way of Ben's 'education'. He didn't know if it would be okay with Ben's parents. He thought that it would be weird to come home after two and a half months and say "This is Kevin. He's going to stay with us." Kevin sighed and Ben sat on the opposite side of Kevin at the table.

"What's wrong?" Ben heard Kevin sigh and wanted to know what he was thinking about. Kevin explained to Ben about his predicament. Ben Smiled and told him, "Don't worry my parent will love it! They worry about me cause I only hang out with Grandpa. They've allways wanted me to have a friend. So I know that they will be fine with it. They'll probably try and even get you into school with me!" Kevin smiled at the thought of beating up people that talked bad about Ben, but he could.t help but feel like a burden on Ben.

"And.." Ben added."You can sleep in my room with me..." Ben looked down trying to hide his bright red face. Kevin smirked. " look forward to doing 'it' as much as possible." Kevin knew better than to mention any words that mean or suggest sex while near Gwen. Of course Kevin knew that they probably only could on Fridays and Saturdays and especially on days off of school while Ben's parents worked.

"O-okay..."

It was the last Tuesday of Summer vacation and Ben was on his way home with Kevin moving around anxiously in his seat.

"Nervous Kevin?" Max called back at him.

"Y-yeah a little." Kevin replied looking over at Ben who was a bit sad that Summer was ending, but he was going to be with Kevin so he was sure he could handle a few school bullies and some homework. Kevin was smart for his age but he didn't have much luck making friends, so he and Ben would probably end up doing everything together as best friends and as a couple.

"Well don't you worry Ben's folks will welcome any friend of Ben's with open arms." Max chuckled a bit.

They went to Gwen's house and left after Max talked to them about what they did. Kevin felt like he had a lump in his throat and he felt like someone was tugging at his chest.

"We're almost there." Ben smiled at Kevin. "Oh and my room is a total mess, but I figured that you would know that already."

Kevin laughed which made him feel a little better. But the bad feeling returned when Max entered the RV and began driving again.

"It's the next street over." Ben pointed out the window. He was excited to return home, which was weird cause he usually hated being at home and having to call his parents by their first names, but he had Kevin to make him feel better, well as soon as Kevin felt better that is...

"Here we are!" Max called out to the boys as he stopped the Rv and headed oustide to greet his son and Ben's mom.

"C'mon Kevin." Ben smiled and offered his hand to Kevin to get him to stand up.

Meeting your lovers parents was never easy, and asking them to let you stay was going to be even harder... Kevin and Ben walked outside and Ben's parents ran to home giving him hugs and fixing his hair and dusting off his clothes. Kevin chuckled, but he wished that he had parents that would care for him like Ben's parents care for Ben.

Ben pulled out of the love fest to introduce Kevin.

"Mom dad, this is Kevin." Ben stood next to Kevin and watched his parents faces light up.

"So this is Kevin! We've heard so much about you from Max!"

Sandra ran up to him and hugged him.

"Call me Sandra!" She continued to hug him and Kevin felt awkward and a little bit happy.

"Were glad that Ben has a friend his age." Ben's father stated smiling warmly at him.

"Call me Carl. And you're welcome to stay here."

'Woah that was easy...' Kevin and Ben thought.

"Told ya." Ben looked at Kevin who was finally out of Sandra's hug.

"Ben why don't you show Kevin around?" Carl suggested.

Ben raced Kevin inside excited about how well things were going.

Carl looked at Max.

"What was it you wanted to talk about dad?" Max became serious.

"Kevin is a good kid but...He's had a troubled past. He hasn't been in school for a while and he stole to survive. So you might want to keep an eye on him just in case. Ben is quite fond of him, they even sleep in the same bed, they're almost inseparable." Max smiled.

"Don't worry." Sandra smiled assuringly. "We'll take good care of him."

"We should enroll him in school so Ben can watch over him." Carl knew that Ben would be a good influence on anyone.

"As long as he's with Ben, then he should stay out of trouble. And he should get some new clothes, I got him a few things but he might need more. But he's very shy and wont want you to spend money on his behalf. So have Ben give them to him."

"Thanks dad." "Thank you for taking care of Kevin." Max entered the RV and Ben's parents watched him leave.

"And this is where we'll sleep!" Ben opened the door to his room and layed down on the bed.

"Wow. I knew it would be a mess, but jeez." Kevin poked around at things on the floor with his foot.

"Yeah I'll do it later." Ben layed face down on his bed. "I'm so happy to have a real bed again and not a stiff bunk..."

"Hey that bunk is where you lost your virginity idiot." Kevin began picking up trash and putting them in an empty bag he found on the floor. Kevin knew that Ben was blushing and he laughed at him for it.

"And tomorrow we'll do it again..." Ben turned his head towards Kevin and smirked. Kevin looked at Ben and walked over to him. He picked up a pillow and dropped it over Ben's face.

"Stop saying things that turn me on."

"Turn on?" Ben removed the pillow. "What's that?"

"It's a feeling of wanting sex...sorta." Kevin resumed picking up trash.

"Hey Kevin..." "Hmm?" "Who was your first?" Kevin looked at Ben and smiled.

"You." "B-but you knew how! And you knew what was happening!"

"I read." Ben got up and hugged Kevin from behind.

"Thanks for telling me that." Kevin blushed and smiled.

"You're welcome...Now clean up!!" Ben groaned and began picking up his clothes.

Haha no lemon today but there will be in the next chapter! If you guys know where any Ben/Kevin stuff like doujs stories or pictures are then pleeeeasssee tell me!! 3: I draw a lot of pics but my scanner sucks so I can't put them on deviantart. But if you like Ben/Kevin then you can look for me on Deviantart midesko./


	4. save water, shower together

Ben fell back on his bed. "Done!" Kevin had done most of the work in cleaning up, but he wanted Ben's parents to think that he was a good person.

"I bet you didn't even know the color of your own carpet." Kevin laughed.

"It's a carpet?! I thought it was wood or somethin'!" Kevin laughed harder and fell on the bed next to Ben.

"I'll fight bad guys any day over cleaning my room again." Ben smiled and sat up.

"So...do they know?" Kevin wanted to know just how much Ben told his parents.

"About us?!" "No idiot! About the watch." "Of course not! They don't even know about Grandpa's 'Plumber job'."

"So I shouldn't show off my powers?" Kevin smirked. "No way. Besides mine are waaay better." Kevin sat up.

"What was that?!" Kevin grabbed Ben and put him in a head-lock. "Ahh!" Ben attempted to push Kevin off.

"Who's powers are better?" Kevin didn't have to fight much. "Yours yours!" Kevin let go.

"That's right!" He smirked at his victory. Sandra called them both for dinner and Ben stood up. "No wait I meant to say that mine were!" Ben ran out of the room and Kevin followed. Ben was already sitting down, Kevin sat next to Ben and pinched his leg from under the table.

"Ow!" Ben cried out from the small pain. "Whats wrong Ben?" Sandra asked worried about him.

"Oh! Uh I'm just sore from cleaning." Ben quickly lied.

"Cleaning?" Carl asked, it's not like Ben to clean without being told. "Yeah Kevin made me help him clean my room."

"Nice job Kevin!" Sandra applauded from the other side of the table. Kevin smirked and Ben stuck his tongue out at him.

"You wanna lose that tongue?" Kevin looked at Ben and smiled. Ben quickly retracted his tongue and poked at his food.

...

Once dinner was over Ben was told to take a shower. After fighting his mom about it he lost and headed for the bathroom.

"Where ya goin' Ben?" Kevin called to Ben from their room, he watched Ben grab a towel and hang it over his shoulder.

"I gotta take a shower. Mom said that I'm 'too dirty.' But you have to take one next."

"Then why don't we shower together?" Kevin smirked evilly. Ben stood for a minute with his face red and shut the door and locked it. Kevin laid back down on the bed in defeat. 'Damn.' He waited for Ben while studying the many posters in the room.

'What a geek.' Kevin smiled. 'But he's my geek.' After a few more minutes of waiting Kevin heard the shower turn off. He sat up anxiously.

"Your turn." Ben walked in throwing Kevin a towel. Kevin just stared at Ben. Ben blushed as he watched Kevin stand. Kevin backed him into the wall and just stared at him.

"W-what?" "Your only wearing a towel..." Kevin had an evil look on his face. Ben pushed him out the door and threw the towel at him. "Shower! You have to wait till tomorrow for _**that**_." Ben closed the door and he leaned against it until he heard the bathroom door close and the shower start. He laid back on the bed still on wearing a towel, letting his wet hair slowly dampen his bed. He slowly closed his eyes. He loved it when Kevin acted that way, he wanted to do Kevin over and over again. But all he could do right now was wait for the next day when it was safe. Ben clutched his heart tightly. 'Man...What's wrong with me?' He decided to shake all the thoughts out of his head and get dressed before Kevin came back and he would most likely lose himself in his 'girlie emotions.'

...

Ben listened to the shower run in anticipation. When it stopped his heart began to race. 'Why am I getting all bent out of place for?' He tried to reason with himself but he lost all thought when his door opened. Kevin walked in and closed the door, his towel was hanging of his waist barely covering his manhood. Ben was almost mesmerized by Kevin. The water slowly racing down from his hair down his chest and back. Ben couldn't help but blush at the intoxicating site. Kevin didn't notice that Ben was watching his every move as he searched for clean clothes. Ben's whole body became hot as Kevin dropped his towel to cloth himself.

"See somethin' ya like?" Kevin asked slyly as he pulled up his shorts. Ben's eyes widend and he quickly turned away. After a long pause Ben spoke up.

"Can we...tonight?.." Kevin was surprised, it was Ben who told him that _**he **_had to wait until tomorrow. But Kevin was always turned on by how cute Ben was when he acted shy. Kevin walked over to Ben slowly still shirtless and still wet. Ben looked at Kevin's chest that shined from the water and small amount of sunlight that escaped into the room. Ben realized that he was getting hard by the sight of Kevin and by the sound of his voice.

"You just can't wait till I fuck you can ya?" Kevin whispered and positioned himself over Ben.

"Please?" Ben pleaded satring at Kevin with a horny look on his face.

"God damn you turn me on..." Kevin leaned down slowly and kissed Ben gently at first. The kiss became more fierce and hot as Kevin licked Ben's lips and started pulling of Ben's shirt. Kevin stopped and pulled his head up.

"What?" Ben asked confused. "Are your parents gonna walk in?" "No after dinner they leave me alone, they said that a growing kid needs their alone time."

Kevin paused remembering how far away they were from Sandra and Carl's room. Ben looked at Kevin with a pleading look, Kevin couldn't stand how cute Ben was.

Continuing the kiss after removing Ben's shirt his hands began racing around Ben's chest and waist. Ben gave small moans as Kevin played with his nipples.

Kevin moved his head and sucked on Ben's neck, with his hands slowly removing Ben's pants.

He moaned louder as Kevin hands brushed his cock while pulling off the remainder of his clothes. Ben fought back his voice trying to be quieter.

Kevin removed his own pants and moved farther down Ben's body. He grabbed Ben's penis and sucked on the tip of it.

Ben cried out in pure ecstasy. "K-Kevin!!" Kevin loved it when Ben said his name it turned him on even more. He became fierce and raced his hands up and down Ben's dick. "I...w-want K-Kevin to feel g-good too." Ben spoke in between moans.

Kevin smiled and told Ben to sit up. Ben did as he was told and Kevin placed him on his lap. Slowly he slid himself into Ben.

"Nnn." Ben fought back a few tears at the sharp pain, but he became calmer as his ass meet Kevin's thighs.

"You okay?" Kevin waited for Ben to feel better. "D-don't stop." Ben pleaded.

"Alright then. Here we go." Kevin pumped slowly into Ben while fondling Ben's penis. "Haah" Ben's breathing became fast and heavy.

"F-faster K-Kevin." Kevin obeyed and thrusted a bit faster into Ben also speeding up his hands. Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck to keep himself up, Kevin took this opportunity to kiss Ben.

Ben held Kevin's face in his palms and deepened the kiss with his tongue as Kevin sped up. Ben broke the kiss and threw is head back as he moaned louder and grabbed Kevin's shoulders. "I'm almost there!" Ben kept his head back as Kevin moaned lightly.

"Haah haah Aaaahh aaaah!" Ben's throat was becoming dry as he cried out Kevin's name.

"Ben." Kevin pumped hard a few last times as both came quickly crying out each others names in pleasure.

Ben rolled off of Kevin and laid down exhausted. "Kevin...I need another shower now..." Kevin laughed and pulled Ben into a hug.

"We'll take one while your parents are gone tomorrow." "Shouldn't we get dressed?" "Do your parents check on you before they leave?"

"No." "Than no." Kevin pulled up the blanket past their waists.

"Sleep now babe." "Babe?!" Kevin placed his hand over Ben's mouth. "Shh." Kevin quickly removed his hand and wiped it on his hip.

"Gross!! You licked me!!" "You put your hand over my mouth!" Ben pushed his forehead onto Kevin's angrily.

Kevin loved it when Ben became aggressive. He tightened his grasp on Ben's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

"Now. Go. To. Sleep." Ben blushed a bit and hid his head in Kevin's chest as usual. "Fine..."

"Mine..."

...

Ben sat up, stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Morning Kevin." When Ben didn't hear a reply he looked down at the bed.

"Kevin?" He studied the room quickly and got out of bed. Ben realized that he was still naked and ran to his closet for clothes.

"Clothes first then find Kevin." Ben muttered to himself as he picked out some clothes and rushed to get dressed.

Once dressed, Ben rushed out of his room and ran around the house searching for his lost love. "KEVIN?!" Ben called out...

There was a loud crash in the kitchen, and Ben ran to see what it was.

"Jesus Freaking Christ!!" Kevin was sitting on the floor with a broken plate scattered around him. He was covered in food and some broken glass.

"Are you okay?!" Ben rushed over and offered Kevin his hand. Kevin took it, stood up and dusted himself off. "I guess so."

"What happened?" Ben picked off a few shards of glass from Kevin's shirt. "What happened?! You scared the hell out of me! I tripped and dropped your breakfast!"

Ben looked at the ground. "Sorry..." Kevin put his hand on Ben's head. "...It's alright."

He lifted Ben's head up to face him and kissed his forehead. "We had to shower anyways." Kevin smiled, making Ben feel better was a hard job. But he liked Ben the most when he was happy.

"Now then...Clean this mess up and join me in the shower!" Kevin ruffled Ben's hair and walked to the bathroom.

...

Ben grabbed two towels and braced himself.

'It's just a shower. It's just a shower.' Ben knocked on the bathroom door taking a big gulp, he waited for Kevin to open the door.

Kevin opened the door with a large evil smirk on his face and pulled Ben inside. The shower was already running and hott water poured out.

"Shower time!" Kevin shut the door and turned to Ben. Ben placed the towels on the counter and looked at Kevin.

"W-what?" "You ain't showerin' with clothes on." Ben blushed as Kevin pulled of his shirt and threw it on the floor. "Shouldn't you undress yourself?!" Kevin shrugged and took his own clothes of slowly to mess with Ben.

Ben looked away as he took of his pants and got in the shower. "Now then."Kevin stepped into the shower and closed the door.

(A/N: Its like a sliding door. Sex twice in the same chapter?! Lucky you...and it's a shower scene too! 3)

Ben focused on washing his hair and tried not to look at Kevin. "Wanna play?" Kevin pulled him back so Ben's back met his chest.

"K-Kevin!" Ben was surprised by Kevin's quick actions and dropped the shampoo bottle.

"Uh-oh someone dropped the soap." Kevin chuckled. Ben didn't pick it up, he just kicked it into the corner. He already had the shampoo in his hair.

"One point for Ben." Ben smirked at Kevin. "I'm horny...How 'bout you?" Ben froze and blushed. "Why do you always act like your still a virgin we've done it a few times already." Ben turned to look at Kevin. "Because...I love you." Kevin was surprised and after a second he smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too." Ben smiled and rested his head against Kevin's chest. "Sexy time!" Kevin licked Ben's neck and grabbed his ass. Kevin bent Ben over so he was facing the wall. The water poured down Kevin's back as he stuck his fingers into Ben, who cried out from shock. Kevin did this for a short time, but he became to aroused and replaced his fingers with his own penis. Ben moaned louder from the sudden change.

"Haah...aaahh...haa." Ben's breathing was becoming heavy and quick. "Nn..." Kevin tried to keep back his own moans to maintain his 'manliness.' Ben almost came when he heard Kevin's small moans. It turned him on more to know that no one else gave Kevin the same feeling...the same pleasure, that only he could give him.

Kevin's hands held Ben's waist to keep Ben steady as he moved faster and harder. Ben moaned each time Kevin hit his prostate. He removed one hand from holding himself up to stroke his own penis as fast as Kevin pumped into him. Kevin quickly pulled Ben onto the bottom of the tub and laid him down on his back. He flipped himself and grabbed Ben's dick and sucked on the top. "Ahhhhh!" Ben wanted Kevin to feel this way, so he took Kevin's penis and licked the tip and began to suck on the side while his thumb rubbed the top in circles. "Nnnn" Kevin moaned and stroked Ben's penis while licking the head. He wanted more, more than what he had more than what he was getting. Wanting more he propped himself over Ben's erection and let it slowly enter him. "Kevin..." Ben moaned quietly as Kevin moved up and down groaning from pleasure. Ben moved his hips up to meet Kevin's ass and back down to the floor. Ben watched as Kevin grabbed his own dick and began pumping and moving faster.

The only thought that came into Ben's mind was that they were the same person at this moment.

"Mmnnnn." Kevin bit his bottom lip as Ben moved faster into him. "Kevin I-I'm gonna-!" "M-me too Ben!" Ben thrusted up and down as hard as he could, and Kevin moved along with him and his hands moved rapidly stroking his dick.

"Kevin!" "Ben!" They cried out as they both came. Kevin removed himself from Ben and offered him his hand. Ben took it and stood up wearily. He stumbled into Kevin's chest after slipping. Kevin looked down at Ben and wrapped his arms around him. Ben looked up and smiled. Kevin kissed him gently.

...

Once clean, (Yes they continued showering after that) The boys decided to find food, since Kevin's surprise breakfast for Ben was spilled on himself.

"What time is it?" Kevin looked in the fridge in search of lunch. "Do I look like a clock?" Ben asked sarcasticly, while leaning back in the dinning room chair.

"Kevin glared back at him. "We just had sex and that's the kind of attitude you wanna have?" Ben blushed and pointed at the microwave.

Kevin looked at the small digital clock. "1:14...What time do your parents come home at?" Ben stopped to think. "...3...I think..."

"Hmm. Not much to eat here..." Kevin closed the fridge in defeat and moved on to the pantry.

"My mom goes shopping on Saturdays when she doesn't work..." Ben stared at Kevin from across the room studying his movements.

Kevin began throwing ideas for lunch to see what Ben wanted. "Ramen?" "No." "Macaroni and cheese?" "No." "Pizza?" "Do we really?!" Ben became excited and looked at Kevin. "Yeah got money?" Ben looked at Kevin both mad and disappointed. "No."

"Well then make your own lunch. I'm havin' Ramen." Kevin searched for a pot to cook it in.

"Ugh." Ben groaned. "How can you eat something hot during summer?" Kevin smirked at Ben. "I did about an hour ago."

Ben froze up and turned red. "T-That's not what I meant!!" "And last night..." Ben realized that he couldn't win and looked away.

Kevin smiled in victory.

"...I'll have what you're having...I guess."

...

It wasn't long before both Ben's parents were home. Sandra had bag's in her hands and laid them on Ben's bed where he laid reading comics. Kevin was sitting up near Ben leaning against the wall with a comic of the same series as the one Ben held.

"I bought you boys some stuff for school!" Sandra was as cheerful as ever. Ben looked up at her than grabbed a bag and began to rummage through it.

Sandra walked out of Ben's room and shut the door.

Kevin leaned over Ben's shoulder to see what was there. Ben pulled out a two backpacks from the same bag and studied one.

"It's heatblast." Kevin stated with a laugh. Ben laughed. "I have a backpack of myself." Kevin grabbed the other out that had a picture of Diamond head on it.

"This ones yours." Kevin chuckled as he grabbed the Heat-Blast bag after handing Ben the other one.

Ben looked through the other bags, pulling out clothes that were a bit to big for him.

"Why did they buy clothes that are to-" Ben realized that they were for Kevin, he smiled while tossing them at Kevin.

"These are yours." Kevin blushed a little and looked down at the clothes. "Remind me to thank your mom for this..." They were all dark colored clothes that suited him quite well. He felt so grateful.

"Gonna cry?" Ben teased Kevin with a smile. "Shut up!!"

"...So what else did she get?" Kevin peered over Ben and rested his chin on the top of Ben's head.

"Some school stuff. Ya know, paper, pencils, that kind of stuff." Ben was focusing on the clothes that he got. Plain, but his style...

"You have good parents you know that?" Kevin hung his arms around Ben's neck.

"Yeah...I know." Ben felt bad for Kevin...He had no family or friends...'I've never really been alone...I've always had my family...'

Ben had small tears formed in his eyes. Kevin realized that he was sobbing when he sniffled.

"Hey, hey. What's with the tears?" Kevin leaned Ben down onto his chest as he laid back. Ben flipped so he had his face down in Kevin's chest.

"You've always been alone..." Ben spoke from Kevin's chest.

'He's crying for me??' Kevin's eyes watered as he gently stroked Ben's hair. "I've got you now...Don't I?" Ben could tell by his voice that Kevin was sobbing as well.

He looked up at Kevin. "You'll always have me..." Ben kissed Kevin gently and hid his face back down. "Well then... I'm not alone...Am I?"

Ben shook his head as he wiped his tears away.

They laid there for awile, just happy to be together. "Mine..." Kevin hugged Ben tightly and released his grasp. Ben mumbled..."Mine..."

...

God that's cute... lol well anyways I'm still going to write more...I plan on having them actually GO to school. and maybe there will be like a day where one is sick while the other makes them better. I also want Kevin to beat the shit out of Crash and J.T. those little bastards...

And I'm gonna go from the movie where Ben knows the people around town that are plumbers...

So keep looking out for more!! Bai bai!! Midesko


	5. The first day of school

Time seemed to fly past Kevin and Ben, and before they knew it they were on their way to the first day of school.

Kevin was very observant, he was studying every thing around him, the other students, the teachers and the classrooms. Seeing Kevin so excited, Ben couldn't help but laugh to himself.

_'It's like a theme park for him...'_ Ben smiled while watching Kevin's face light up at everything he saw. _'I think I can do this!' _Kevin urged himself in his mind.

Sandra had talked to the principle about _'Kevin's needs.'_ And being a plumber he trusted Ben's judgment on the boy and gave them the same classes. But he warned them that if they get in to trouble then they would be separated...

It wasn't long before Cash and J.T. decided to _'greet' _Ben.

"Well well..." Cash started. "What do we have here?" "It looks like Ben got a friend Cash." "Shut it J.T...So who's this Ben?" Cash stuck his face close to Kevin's, which was hard since Kevin was much taller than him. Ben stayed quiet, he wanted to avoid getting into trouble. But Kevin wasn't to worried about trouble. He pushed his face close to Cash's.

"You gotta problem?" Kevin stared at him menacingly. "And If I do?..." Cash stared back.

"Well then...I'm gonna have to kick your little ass...ain't I?" Kevin quickly picked the boy up by his collar. "You gotta problem with Ben or me then I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

Cash was intimidated by him. "Who're you? His boyfriend?" Kevin felt Ben's hand on his arm and he knew that he had to let it go.

Kevin roughly threw Cash on the wall watching him slide down and wince in pain. "You ain't worth my time..." Kevin grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him inside the schools front door.

"Who the hell were they?" Kevin looked at Ben while they walked to first period. Ben looked down. "The same damn bullies I've had for a long time..."

Kevin hated to see Ben upset. He walked in front of Ben and quickly hugged him.

"You ain't gotta worry about them...If they do anything to you, then... I'll just have to kill 'em." Kevin smirked and looked down at Ben. He looked up and smiled. "Kay."

People stopped walking through the hallway to stare at the to boys hugging.

"..." Ben looked down blushing. "What?! Never seen two people hug before?!" Kevin stared at the small crowd that quickly dispersed after Kevin's outburst.

"Class is gonna start!" Ben realized that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry. He grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled him.

"Yaaah!!" Kevin yelled from surprise. "Jeez tryin' to hurt me?" Ben chuckled and kept walking.

**...**

Kevin looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Let's see...First period...English..." Kevin raised his eyebrow in confusion and looked at Ben with a puzzled look on his face.

"I already speak English... Why do we have to take it as a class?" Ben looked at Kevin and broke out in laughter. After a minute he noticed that Kevin was serious.

"It's a class that teaches us to write and stuff like that..." Kevin's face went from to confused to depressed in an instant. "How boring..."

Ben opened the door to their first class and looked for two empty seats. "Over here Kevin." Ben spotted two seats adjacent to each other and sat in the one that was closer to the window. Kevin reluctantly walked past the people that stared at him to sit next to Ben. He noticed that Ben was staring outside. He watched as the wind gently blew against the small amount of trees in the distance.

Kevin rested his arms on the desk and laid his head down on them and just stared at Ben. _'So cute...'_

The bell for the start of class rang and the teacher began to do role-call. After awhile she reached Kevin. "Kevin Levin..." She waited for a reply. But when she heard nothing she tried again. "Kevin Levin." She spoke louder and looked around the room as a raven-haired boy looked up. "What?! I didn't do nothin'!" Ben looked at Kevin and whispered to him. "You're supposed to say 'here.'" Kevin decided to ask questions later... "Yeah yeah, here..." The teacher walked over to Kevin's desk.

"Make sure you pay attention..." She told him sternly. Kevin looked at the woman annoyed at her attitude and presence. He kept calm for Ben's sake, and didn't say anything but just glarred at her as she walked away.

Ben hated the first week of school the most. The teachers always made them do things that would force them to talk to the other students.

"Okay class. Were going to get to know each other today by standing up when I call you and saying one interesting thing about yourself, and what you did this summer."

Ben and Kevin groaned and slammed their heads on the desks.

"Lets start with..." The teacher looked down at her list of students. "Ben Tennyson."

Ben reluctantly stood up. "I'm Ben and...I like aliens, I guess..." "And what did you do this summer?" The teacher asked. "I road around the country..." Ben sat down immediately and looked at Kevin who had an evil look on his face...

_'What's he gonna do?!' _Ben waited anxiously for the teacher to call on Kevin.

When she finally got to him, he stood up and smirked. "I'm Kevin." Ben smiled "Hi Kevin.." Kevin looked down at him angered then looked back up at the class.

"And I hate all women...except Ben's mom, she's alright..." Kevin looked around trying to find out what else to say. "Uh this summer...I guess I could say...that I did someone in the shower." Kevin smirked and chuckled. Ben turned a deep red all over and hid his face on his desk. Kevin sat down and looked at the teacher, who didn't know what to do.

She regained her composure and warned him to watch what he said.

**...**

The class went on for what seemed to be hours. When the bell rang Ben shot up and ran out as fast as possible. Kevin joined Ben outside the room and looked back at the paper. "Math..." Kevin looked at Ben who was still red. They continued to walk down the hallway. "Our next class is right here...and we have about six minutes till it starts..." Kevin noticed the men's bathroom was close by. He smiled evilly and pulled Ben into it with him. He shut the door and locked it behind him. The bathroom was only for one person so it was pretty spacious. Kevin pushed Ben lightly against the wall and grabbed Ben's chin so he would look at him.

"You're all red. I bet you've been thinking about the other day when we did it in the shower." Kevin leaned in so he could wisper into Ben's left ear.

"You're turned on right now ain't ya?" Kevin's warm breath gave Ben chills. "Lets see how hard you are." Kevin reached down to feel Ben's cock from outside his pants.

"Nnn!" Ben's back shot up when Kevin touched him. Kevin licked Ben's neck then his ear.

"K-Kevin we c-can't. N-not here...I'll get dirty and sweaty..." Ben spoke while fighting back moans as Kevin unzipped his pants letting them fall to his knee's.

"Not if we do it quickly." Kevin pulled away from his neck and kissed Ben.

Ben knew that he couldn't win. He reached for Kevin's pants and unzipped them, he pulled them down along with his underwear. Kevin was deepening the kiss by licking his lips and greeted the all-too familiar inside of Ben's mouth. Ben lightly rubbed the tip of Kevin's penis with his thumb. "Hnn." Ben never ceased to surprise Kevin. He grabbed Ben's penis and his and rubbed them together slowly. Ben moaned in his throat. Kevin loved the fact that no one else could make Ben feel so hot and bothered like he could. He broke the kiss gasping for air as he continued rubbing. Kevin rested his head on Be's shoulder and panted. The warm air that escaped his mouth touched Ben's neck and caused Ben to pant as well. Kevin wanted more... But he knew he had to make them both finish...and quick. After all, he didn't want to be late on the first day and make Ben look bad...Kevin brought his face back up and looked at Ben. His eye's could barley stay open from the immense pleasure. Kevin leaned and kissed him again. "Lie down Ben." Kevin instructed him after breaking the kiss.

Once Ben lied down Kevin positioned himself so he could lick Ben's cock and Ben could do the same with his. Kevin licked the pre-cum first and then sucked on the head next. Ben lifted his head to suck on Kevin's cock. They both sped up as they fondled each others penis.

"Mmm." Ben moaned which caused a small vibration that hit Kevin's penis as Ben sucked. "Nnn." Kevin moaned which gave Ben the same pleasure. Kevin pumped Ben's cock and continued at give the small vibrating maons at the head.

Ben followed in pursuit by doing the same. As he moaned while sucking the top he swirled his tongue around which made Kevin moan louder, giving Ben more vibrations.

Ben moved his mouth away and pumped faster. "Haah aaah K-Kevin.. mmm. I'm gonna- NNn" Ben tried to be quiet so the kids around the hall wouldn't hear.

"M-me t-too..Nnn." Kevin sped up the pace of his hand.

"K-Kevin..." "Ben.." "Ahh haaaah haaahhh I'm gonna cum..!" Ben gritted his teeth to keep quiet. "Haahh..."

Kevin and Ben had both finished as they laid down and caught their breaths. Ben moaned softly once more as Kevin licked Ben's crotch clean. Ben decided to do the same. They quickly got dressed and cleaned their faces, necks, hands and fixed their hair. Then they jolted out of the bathroom.

**...**

They managed to get to their next class with a minute to spare, although the only two seats available next to each other were in the front of the class.

Kevin smirked at Ben who was blushing as he tried to pay attention to the teacher.

"I bet we could do that almost everyday..." Kevin whispered to Ben. "Kevin..." Ben looked at him. "Pay attention." Ben looked back up at the teacher who was doing role-call already. Kevin saw that Ben was still blushing and decided to let it go...for now.

The teacher didn't care about the kids getting to know each other, rather he jumped right into the first lesson.

Ben wanted to talk to Kevin and have fun, but he wanted him and Kevin to pass so he made sure to write everything down.

The teacher wrote a problem on the board. If x 1/2 Y and 32-16 Y then how much does X equal..." The teacher look around for someone that wasn't paying attention.

"Mr. Levin, what is the answer?" Kevin looked at the board for a quick second then at the teacher. "Eight..." The teacher was surprised at his quickness, and so was Ben.

"Y-you are correct!" The teached turned back to the board to write more problems down. Ben looked at Kevin with his jaw hung open. Kevin looked at him. "What?"

"H-how did you know that?" "Oh this stuff is cake... I learned it all back when I was a crook so I knew if I was gettin' cheated out of some money..."

Ben frowned. Kevin wasn't bad anymore but he had to learn for a bad reason... Kevin cocked his head to the side and continued to stare at Ben. "What's wrong?"

Ben shock the thoughts away. "Nothing!"

"Alright class do all of the problems on the board. They're do at the end of class." The class groaned.

Kevin quickly finished and decided to help Ben out. "No, see look you gotta subtract this to the other side." He pointed out smiling at Ben. "So then it equals what's left?"

"Yup!" Kevin watched Ben finish his work, and turn to smile at him.

"Now what?!" Kevin yelled to the teacher who was sitting at his desk. "Y-your already done?!" He looked at Kevin surprised. "Yeah, so what do I do next?"

"What ever you want as long as you stay quiet I suppose..." Kevin pulled out a piece of paper and began writing.

When he was done he folded it neatly and handed it to Ben. He unfolded it and read it. _'If you ever need help with this stuff I can always help...What do ya wanna be when you grow up anyways? Love Kev.' _Ben blushed at the note and began writing on it.

Ben folded the paper and handed it to Kevin. _'Thanks, I probably will need some more help. lol...uh I guess I wanna be a Plumber like Grandpa Max. How about you?_

_:D Love Ben.' _Kevin looked at Ben. "I wanna be a plumber too." He whispered smiling at him.

"So you're gonna stalk me for the rest of my life?" Ben looked at Kevin playfully. "Yep. You're stuck with me for life. So get used to it."

"Ooh yay for me.." Ben said sarcastically.

For the rest of class they just whispered back and forth about different things.

**...**

Kevin stretched his arms as he walked out of the class. Of course after he wrote _"Yo 3rd period!" _on the board on his way out.

"Gym..." Ben's head hung as he walked to the locker room leading Kevin.

"Well look at the bright side we get to do it while its still kinda cool out." Kevin hung his arm around Ben's neck. "I guess so..."

When they got into the locker room they made sure that their lockers where next to each other and waited for the teacher to show up.

"Sorry I'm late class, I had to help an old woman across the street." Kevin looked at Ben. "Liar." They said together.

"Alright-" He spoke for awhile about gym and what to do everyday. Kevin just leaned over Ben and rested his chin on Ben's head. "Tell me when he shuts up." Kevin closed his eyes and waited. "Since you guys won't have your P.E. clothes till Friday I guess this week is just a free week...So play dodge ball or Tennis..." The teacher lead the kids outside where the everything was already set up.

Ben looked at Kevin. "What do you wanna do?" "What are you good at?" "Tennis or volleyball I guess..." "Alright we'll play Tennis." "Kay."

"I do love having a little_ 'one-on-one' _with you Ben." Kevin smirked and walked to the court.

"You serve since you're always bottom Ben." Ben blushed and threw the ball up in the air. "I'll show you no mercy." Ben swung the racket and watched as the ball flew past Kevin quickly.

"..." Kevin stared at Ben. "What the hell was that?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Ben smirked at Kevin who picked up the ball. "Alright I'm gonna serve now." Kevin threw the ball up as high as he could and swung. ... "You missed..." Kevin put the racket down. "I wanna play soccer..."

"Fine...I'll kick your butt at that too!" Ben dashed to the soccer field.

"You got lucky that time Ben. I wanna see you kick now." Kevin chose to be goalie and let Ben kick.

"Alright then." Ben ran towards the ball and kicked it as hard as he could. Kevin touched the pole of the goal and turned his hands into metal as he quickly lunged at the ball. He had fallen but he caught it.

The kids around them were amazed at how well they both were as they switched back and forth as goalies.

Ben and Kevin noticed that the other kids were now headed back to the locker room to retrieve their belongings before the period was over.

They walked slowly as they headed to the lockers. "You...Cheater..." Ben looked at Kevin. "I didn't cheat...I was just...using what I had." Kevin smiled wearily at Ben. They were still out of breath and could only speak slowly.

"Sounds..like cheating to me..." "Nah.." Ben looked at Kevin. "I like being with you Kevin...You make everyday...fun."

"And you...make everyday...worth livin'."

**...**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Art was fourth, then lunch, then science and then history. Kevin wasn't that great at art but he loved watching Ben, who was surprisingly good. But Kevin was the star of science class, since he was good at Math it seemed like those were his strong points. When sixth period rolled around they were anxious to get home and play. No not sex...just to be together and of course... video games...

When they got home they grabbed some chips and soda and sat down in the living room to play.

Sandra was the first to get home. And she was excited to see how Ben's day went.

She plopped herself down on the couch and watched the boys play.

"Hey! When do I get a turn?!" She lunged of the couch and sat between them. "No way mom you're a sore loser!" Ben laughed and looked at her.

"So how did your day go boys?" She smiled as she grabbed the large bag of chips and began eating. Ben turned around and told her about how smart Kevin was.

And Kevin decided to show her how good Ben was at drawing. It was a picture of Ben and Kevin as anime characters that looked like they were posing for a picture.

"Ben has always been good at artistic things." She pulled Ben to lean back against her. "He's my perfect little guy." Sandra smiled and poked his nose with her index finger. Ben talked more about what happened... of course he left out what happened in the bathroom. But he told her about how Kevin defended him.

"My hero!" She pulled Kevin into a hug and kissed his forehead. "Smart, protective, sweet and cute!" Kevin blushed a little at all the appraisal. She looked at him with a smirk. "So, when are you gonna marry my boy?!" She smiled brightly as Kevin and Ben looked at each other blushing and confused.

"Mom!" Ben looked at her embarrassed. "Oh psshh. I knew about you two since you brought him home!"

"Realy?!" Kevin and Ben stared at her with amazement.

"Yup! I'm your mom Benny. I'm supposed to know everything!" "A-and you're okay with it?" Ben looked at her. "As long as my Ben is happy." She hugged him and looked at him. "Are you happy?" Ben smiled after looking at Kevin.

"I've never been happier." Ben smiled widely. "Does Carl know?" Kevin questioned.

"Nah, he's a guy, he's way to oblivious. You guys can tell him when the time's right. But until then. I'm the only one besides grandpa Max that knows."

"HE KNOWS?! HOW DID HE KNOW?!" Ben and Kevin looked at her shocked.

"He knows about everything too." She laughed and stood up. "Well, Carl will be home soon. So I'm gonna start dinner!"

Sandra walked to the kitchen and Ben and Kevin stared at each other.

"..." "Your mom is cool." "Yeah, I guess so."

**...**

After dinner Ben and Kevin headed to the shower they were still dirty from...school...

Only this time they actually washed up without anything 'unusual' happening.

They layed down on the bed already in their night clothes.

"Wow. What at day." Kevin rolled over and looked at Ben. "Long. But, it was a good one." Ben closed his eyes.

"And we get to do it again tomorrow." Ben opened one eye to look at Kevin who was moving a few stray strands of hair out of Ben's face.

"And the next day, and the next day..." "And the next day." Kevin finished Ben's sentence.

Ben and Kevin laughed then kissed gently. Ben didn't think that life could get much sweeter...and he felt relieved that someone else knew about him and Kevin being _'together'_. Kevin pulled Ben into a hug and began falling asleep.

They slept that way...every night.

"Mine..." Kevin always managed to say that last. "Mine..." Ben always replied.

He took one last look at Kevin with the small amount of light that escaped into the room from the blinds. The moon was full and very bright tonight. Ben smiled as he stared at Kevin's dark raven-colored hair that seemed to shine in the moonlight.

_'I love you, more than anything...Kevin.'_

**...**

**omg how sweet lol well another one down...sorry for the delay but I've been busy with homework. since I'm on Medical leave, I have a bunch of crap to do, lol... **

**Midesko**

**P.s. I liked the whole "Hi my name is Kevin..." People: "Hi Kevin."**

**Kevin: "And I'm addicted to Ben." "Its okay Kevin we're here to help you."**

**"STFU I don't wanna quit! I lubbes my Benny!!" Kevin Fondles Ben."**


	6. Ben's sick!

Kevin and Ben went around their schedules of course that includes what happens in the bathroom every other day. It was already a few weeks into school, Kevin was at the top of his science and math class and Ben wasn't too far behind him.

A few of the girls had ended up liking Kevin even though he always told them that he hated girls...except for Sandra, she was the only exception...

"Jeez..." Kevin smacked his head down on the small lunch table.

"What was that the third one this week?" Ben took a bite out of whatever it was the school called 'food.'

Kevin let out a sigh and lifted his head from the table. "Fourth..." He looked at Ben. "You sure are popular." Ben tried to cheer him up.

"You're getting popular too. How many girls have confessed to you?" Ben looked up and counted on his fingers. "Six, I think..." "I blame soccer..." Kevin poked at his lunch grudgingly. "Yeah. The teachers are always asking us to join the team." Ben laughed a bit, making Kevin smile. "Hey you smiled!!" Ben teased him. "Did not." Kevin looked away blushing a bit.

The bell rang as Kevin and Ben sat up and walked to fifth.

Ben tugged on his backpack and looked at Kevin. "We have an experiment today." Kevin smiled mischievously.

"Imploding cans right?" "Yup!" Kevin was glad that during this class he only had to work with two other guys.

Kevin and Ben sat next to each other and greeted the other two boys at the table.

"You ladies ready to do this?" Kevin smirked at the boys across from them.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The boy across from Kevin shot back, while the other sighed.

"Alright we need to fill the can with some water..." Ben mumbled to himself as he started the experiment. The boy across from him began the project as well.

"Matt could you light the burner?" Ben looked at the boy across from him. Matt hesitated but did as he was told. I mean, come one Ben's way too cute to say no to.

"Don't do what he says idiot!" The other boy looked at Matt, then at Ben. Ben stuck his tongue out to the side a bit, he did this when he was concentrating.

"Leave him alone Mark..." Kevin looked at him then decided to help Ben.

Mark let out a Hmpf and started his project.

Ben watched the water in his can boil as he picked it up with the tongs and quickly put it in a bucket of water.

The can gave a small crunch noise as it bended in.

"Awesome." Matt and Ben high fived and cleaned up the stray water outside the bucket.

Kevin tried to get Ben's attention. "Beeeeeen show me how to do iiiit." Ben looked at him a bit confused but he pushed the thoughts of confusion away and leaned over to help him. Matt, Mark and Kevin finished and wrote down the reactions. Matt looked down at his watch. "Its almost time to go." "Finally!" Mark sighed and shoved his stuff into his bag.

The bell rang on time and Ben and Kevin waved good bye to Matt and headed to their last class.

Kevin strecthed his arms up. "You and Matt are awfully close." Ben thought for a second. Was Kevin...jealous?...

"You know you're the only one for me idiot." Ben smirked at him. "What did you call me?!" Kevin chased after Ben who was already opening the door to class.

"Can't hurt me now!!" Ben hid behind a boy they knew. Kevin cracked his knuckles.

"Micheal you better get out of my way." This boy was a good friend to them. "What did Ben do today Kevin?" Micheal smiled sweetly and titled his head to the side.

Kevin reached over and tried to grab Ben. "Okay okay. Class is starting." The teacher looked over at the kids who sat down in their seats.

Ben rested his arms on the desk and laid his head down. "Thank God it's Friday right Ben?" Kevin looked at Ben leaning on the desk like Ben was.

"Mm." Ben replied wearily. "You okay?" Kevin leaned over and looked at Ben. "Just...tired..." Ben fought to stay awake, after all he was doing very well in this class and he wanted to make Kevin proud of him. Kevin ruffled his hair. "Class is almost over." Ben was already asleep, Kevin smiled and watched the clock waiting for the end of class.

After the bell rang Micheal came over and looked at Ben who was still out.

"Is he getting sick?" "Nah. He's just tired." "Should we wake him?" "Nah I'll carry him I guess. Just help me get him on my back." Micheal was surprised a bit. Kevin usually hates it when people touch Ben. He knew about their relationship and didn't mind it in the least.

"Alright, here we go." Kevin and Micheal managed to get Ben on his back without waking him.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Micheal held Ben's bag and opened the door. "Yup. I have trouble waking him up for school sometimes." Kevin grabbed Ben's bag and said goodbye to Micheal.

He was glad that Ben's house was close and that Ben was really light.

He got home and laid Ben down on the bed. 'He looks pale.' Kevin studied Ben's face and put hid hand on his forehead. 'A little warm.'

"You push yourself to much stupid." He removed his hand and walked out of the room to get a wash cloth.

He dampened it and gently put it on Ben's forehead. Ben groaned and opened his eyes a bit.

"Mornin' princess." Kevin smiled at him. "What? Where am I?" "I brought you home. And after having my way with you I took care of you."

Ben shot up. "You what?!" Ben became dizzy and laid back down. "Calm down stupid I lied." Kevin smirked.

"You know, you really shouldn't push yourself...If you felt sick or tired why couldn't you just tell me." Kevin took the wash cloth off of Ben and dipped it in the Small bowl of water he brought.

Ben didn't reply. Kevin put the cloth back on his head and sat down.

"I'm pushing myself, so you will do well in school..." "...Gimme your hand." Ben looked at him questioningly and reluctantly gave him his right hand. Kevin grabbed it with on hand and slapped it with the other. Ben quickly retracted his hand and rubbed it. "Ow! What was that for!?" Kevin leaned his face in and gave him a peek on the check.

"You need to have more faith in me." He smiled and ruffled Ben's hair.

It had been less than an hour and Sandra had walked in thought the door. She went straight to Ben's room to greet them.

"Hi boys! How was your-" She looked at Ben and stopped talking. Kevin looked up at her and smiled.

"Ben pushed himself to hard and now he's a bit sick." Sandra crawled on the bed and sat in the corner next to Ben.

"I see you've been taking care of him Kevin." She smiled at him. "Yeah, but I haven't given him any medicine. Cause I don't know if he's allergic to anything." He looked down at Ben who had been asleep for awhile.

"I'll bring him something." Sandra got of the bed and went into the kitchen.

"Oi...Oi.." Kevin lightly poked Ben's face. "Nnn" Ben groaned angrily. "Oi. Idiot. You're gonna take some medicine then you can go back to sleep."

Ben pulled Kevin into a hug and rested his head down on his chest. "..." _'Damn. you, that's cute...' _

Sandra walked back in with a glass of water and a few pills. She put them on the desk across the room. "When he wakes up, make sure he takes them." She smiled at Kevin and left the room.

'I'm going to have a hard time tomorrow...' Sandra and Carl went out on Saturdays. It was her idea so they could be alone, but she wasn't going to tell any one that.

"I'm hungry..." Ben didn't move his head from Kevin's chest so his words were a bit muffled.

"That's too bad cause I can't move..." Ben rolled on his side to let Kevin get up. "Fine." Kevin stood up. "What d'ya want?"

Ben shrugged. Kevin stared at him for a second and headed for the kitchen. Sandra was on the phone with Carl who was on his way home.

He walked in and told her. "Ben's hungry." He went through the pantry for something Ben could eat in his weak state.

"Yeah, Ben's a little sick." She paused so Carl could talk. "Mm Hmm! Kevin's taking good care of him." She paused again. "Okay." Another pause.

"Alright, see you soon." She hung up the phone and looked at Kevin who was already leaving the kitchen with soup for Ben.

He pushed open the door with his foot, leaving a small dust print on the door.

"Sit up." Kevin set the bowl down next to the pills and walked over to Ben. Ben lifted his arms in the air in a 'hug me' gesture.

"Not until you sit up." Ben frowned and opened his eyes. "That sad face ain't gonna work on me." Ben sat up and pouted.

Ben asked for a hug without talking again. Kevin couldn't stand how cute it was and gave in. Ben pulled Kevin onto the bed.

"Hey!" Kevin struggled and easily got off of the bed. Ben looked at him sadly and pouted his lip.

"No." Kevin delivered the food, medicine and water to Ben. He watched him swallow the pills and start eating.

Kevin dug into his back pack and decided to finish up any home work he had left. Even if it was Friday...

When Ben finished eating he watched Kevin scribble things on the papers he had out. Ben began humming and Kevin looked over at him.

"You really are delusional aren't you?" He smiled and Ben talked the words to the song. "Can you feel the love that we share? I'm already there." He hummed the rest as Kevin rolled his eyes and took Ben's dishes from him and put them in the kitchen. As soon as he came back in the room he sat back down and finished up his home work.

"Keviiiiiin." Ben tried to grab his attention as he sat there watching him work. "Keviiiiiiiiin!!" Kevin turned around as he closed the math book. "What d'ya want?"

"Keviiiiiiiiiin." Ben continued calling him. Kevin thought that Ben had lost his mind.

He stood up and walked over to him. He leaned his face in and stared at him a bit annoyed at him. "What..." Ben reached his arms for a hug again.

Kevin sighed and hugged the boy. Once again Ben clinged on to him and pulled him onto him.

"Why did I not see that coming?" Kevin spoke to himself as he sighed.

"If I were a dentist, I would take the opportunity to look in your mouth!" "What the hell is wrong with you today Tennyson?!" Kevin held Ben's face in his hands and looked at him confused.

"If I were a lawyer I would argue for the right to kiss you passionately." Ben continued singing as Kevin grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit.

"Be normal dammit!" Kevin rolled over and laid down on his side with his back touching the wall.

Ben rolled over and hugged him once more. "I love my Kevin!" Kevin wrapped his arms around him. "Yeah yeah I love you too...Idiot."

Kevin was forced to stay there as Ben fell asleep. 'Damn. I hope he gets better soon he's acting like an idiot...' Kevin did like the hugs though.

Kevin ended up falling asleep that is until Ben woke him up at God knows what time of night.

Ben was trying to take Kevin's shirt off... "Ben!! What the-! What are you doing?!" Kevin grabbed Ben's wrists and looked at him. It was hard to see, but the small amount of light that poured in from the street light outside lit the room a bit.

_'Oh God don't tell me...'_ Ben was horny. He was already shirtless and still trying to take of Kevin's shirt.

"N-No Ben!!" Ben was on top of Kevin who was laying on his back. Ben started moving his hips against Kevin. "Are you humping me?!" _'What is he a dog?!'_

"Pleaaaase Kevin." Ben pleaded as Kevin released his grasp on his arms. Kevin was unsure of what to do. Ben was sick, but if he didn't let him do it then he would bug him alot more.

Kevin sighed in defeat. "Fine..." "...?" Kevin looked at Ben who was asleep...sitting up...

"Dammit Ben. Stop confusing me!" He rolled Ben over so ho was laying down on his back next to him.

Ben slept with his mouth slightly open. Kevin sat up and stared at him for awhile. "Get better soon Ben..." Kevin laid down and pulled Ben closer to him. Ben moved around a bit and rolled onto Kevin. He rested his head on Kevin's chest, Kevin didn't mind since Ben was really light.

"Mine..." Ben mumbled in his sleep. "...mine..." Kevin fell back asleep hoping that Ben wouldn't try anything again.

...

When Kevin woke up Ben was facing the wall and still in a dead sleep. He got up and headed for the bathroom.

Once he finished up, he walked into the kitchen and checked the time. 'Nine-thirty eight...' Kevin searched the kitchen for something he could make Ben.

He decided on making pancakes and a few other things that would fill Ben's null void of a stomach.

Kevin didn't want to get his clothes dirty but he wasn't to thrilled about wearing an apron... He sighed and tied the ribbons so it wouldn't fall off.

'Why does it have to be pink?...' Kevin grabbed everything he needed and began cooking.

Although he was trying to stay he clean, he ended up making a mess on his face and in his hair... He was a violent cooker and he had no patience. He mixed the ingredients in the bowl and stirred quickly and used to much force.

When he was finished Ben breakfast looked good but he was a mess...

'This is why Ben's the girl... I can't cook! I have two left hands...' Kevin put everything on a tray, the pancakes, eggs, bacon and some orange juice.

'He better not ruin all of this...' Kevin kicked open Ben's door and walked in. He looked at Ben who was waking up.

He sat up as Kevin set the tray down on the desk and approached him. "Mornin'." Ben looked at Kevin and smiled. "Morning!"

"Are you back to normal?" Kevin grabbed Ben's chin and studdied his face. "Normal?" Ben blushed at how close Kevin was. "You were freakin' out yesterday...and you tried to rape me last night." Kevin let go of Ben and grabbed the tray.

"I did what?!" Ben's eyes widened and he stared at Kevin. "You passed out in sixth and I took ya home and you were acting weird all day." He set the tray in front of Ben.

"So why are you wearing my mom's apron?" Ben smirked at Kevin. Kevin forgot to take it off and blushed a deep red. "So I...wouldn't get dirty..." He looked away.

Ben took a bite and washed it down to speak. "Well...You failed at staying clean." Kevin turned around and stared angrily at him. "But it's really good." Ben smiled and took another bite. Kevin grabbed the door handle and looked at him. "I'm gonna shower..." "But aren't you hungry?" Ben watched Kevin walk out. "I'll eat later..."

...

**Rather short chapter ain't it? Hmm well I've been busy doing homework...Oh and I'm waiting for my Ben and Kevin toys to get here!! My friend bought me them on ebay and I'm gonna make them stay in dirty positions and hold hands. Drools and ill do a series of pictures. Ben and Kevin's dates lol They'll go to disneyland and dinner and swim and watch the sun set!!**

**I have two Ben's now but one's the normal Ben and the other is the galactic enforcers Ben! So Kevin will be a pimp!!**

**I just haven't been writing alot cause I want to read fanfictions about them to feel more in love with the couple.. but there's only a few .**

**Hint hint you guys lol...**

**Midesko**


	7. Mine

**Still don't own Ben 10 dies on the inside All characters except for the teachers and Micheal Matt and Mark belong to MAN OF ACTION! (lol)**

The three boys are guys I really know lol.

It was Monday again and Kevin and Ben were walking into the school to start their schedule again. There were fliers posted around for clubs, sports and...a dance?

Ben shrugged and continued walking down the hall. Kevin grabbed his hand and avoided looking at him. "Don't you care if people see?" Ben didn't care since he was used to being an outcast at school but Kevin was the one that wanted it to be a secret. "...It's not like everyone doesn't already know..." Ben smiled at him.

"I'm tired of keeping it a secret anyways..." "So the you wouldn't care if I did this?" Ben was still holding his hand as he stopped walking. "Do wh-" Ben quickly kissed Kevin by tip-toeing. "I knew it!!" Ben and Kevin pulled apart and sighed... "Hi Dweeb." Ben frowned and tightened his hand in annoyance. "Easy now, you don't wanna turn my hand blue...And what do you want she-hag?" Gwen scoffed at the insult and approached Ben. "Even though Ben is an idiot. He's still family...And I still don't trust you!" Gwen pushed her face toward Kevin and stuck he finger in his face. "I don't need your trust bitch!" Kevin grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. Gwen and Kevin stared angrily at each other and then looked at Ben. "I don't want you hangin' around them!" They both pointed to each other as they spoke. Ben starred at them blankly.

A minute passed and the bell rang easing the tension away as Gwen headed to her class. "Kev." Ben grabbed his arm and looked up at him. "You okay?" "What a bitch a stupid ugly bitch." Ben pulled him to start heading to class. "Who the hell does she think she is?...She's tryin' to keep us apart." "She may be my cousin but I don't care about her big mouth." Ben opened the door to their English class and sat down. "I ain't gonna let her take you from me." Ben looked at Kevin. "You're all I got anyways..."

Ben put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're all I have too."

...

The bell for lunch rang as Ben hopped out of his seat. He raised his arms in the air and yawned. The intercom came on and it was the principle. "Kevin Levin, and Gwen Tennyson to the main office..." Kevin looked at Ben shocked. "Do you think it's cause this morning?" Kevin didn't reply but he stood up. "..." "You better go..." "You know this'll be the first time we've been apart since we met up again..." "Come back quick or you wont have time for lunch." Ben smiled and hugged Kevin. Kevin frowned and walked to the office. For the first time in awhile Ben felt alone... He decided to wait for Kevin in their usual seats outside sitting on the grass against the wall.

Ben didn't eat but he waited. He stared at the ground, but he looked up when a figure blocked the light from the sun. "Well well, It's little Ben. Where's your boyfriend? Did you get in a fight?" The boy laughed at his own jokes. Ben didn't say anything, he just looked back down, he wasn't in the mood to argue with Cash... When was he ever in the mood for it?

Cash lowered himself and slammed both hands on the wall, trapping Ben. "What? Cat got you're tongue?" Ben still didn't look up, but he did wonder where Cash's follower was today. When Cash didn't receive a reply he got madder. "You know you're really pissin' me off Tennyson!" He grabbed Ben by the shirt and picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Ben groaned from the sharp pain that he felt against his back. "Well I guess you can speak!" Cash grabbed Ben's chin and made him look up at him.

"Where's your hero now?" Ben closed his eyes tightly and tried to move his face away. "What do you think you're doing?" Cash turned around quickly and released Ben who slid against the wall onto the grass. _'It's that Plumber! The man that was at the restaurant!' _Cash tried to run but the man grabbed him by his collar and looked at Ben. "Are you alright kid?" Ben looked up at him and nodded. The man smiled at him and pulled Cash into the office.

Ben's head dropped down. "Today is just not my day..."

Lunch passed by and Ben hadn't eaten. He headed into his next class and sat down. Matt was always the first one there and he looked at Ben. "You okay?" Ben didn't look at him but he just rested his head on the cold table. "Bad day..." "Where's Kevin?" Matt knew about them and was surprised that Kevin wasn't with him.

"Principle's office..." "Oh yeah I heard that earlier..." Mark walked in and sat down. "Sup bitches?" He looked around for a second. "Where's lame ass?"

Ben didn't respond, so Matt did. "Not here obviously." "Yeah I can see that!" Mark snapped at Matt. "Where is he?" Matt looked away. "Around." Mark scoffed and decided to give up.

"Matt could you write down the important stuff for me?" Ben kept his head down, and Matt felt bad for him. "Sure." "Don't baby him?!" "Shut up Mark." "Don't tell me to shut up!" Matt ignored him and waited for class to start. Ben stared at the door._ 'C'mon Kevin...'_

Class ended and Ben hesitated to get up. "Here." Matt handed him the notes he took down and said goodbye.

Ben dragged his feet as he walked to history class. Micheal was as cheerful as ever. "Hi Ben! Are you feeling better?" Ben assumed he was talking about Friday when he passed out.

"Yeah..." "Hm? Where's Kevin? He's always with you!" Ben looked up at him still depressed. "Office..." Ben sat down and Micheal tried his best to cheer him up until class started.

"Alright class today-" The teacher was interrupted by the door being slammed open as angered Kevin walked in and grabbed Ben and made him stand up. "Principle wants to see us." Kevin didn't look at the teacher but he handed him a note giving them permission to leave. Ben looked back at Micheal and waved as he was pulled out of the door. Kevin quickly pulled Ben into a hug when they were out of the room.

Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin and teared up. "Sorry it took so long babe." Ben continued crying as he tightened his grip on Kevin's shirt. "By the way. I was that Cash guy being pulled into the office...Did somethin' happen'?" Kevin brushed Ben's hair with his fingers. "Sorta." Ben sniffled trying to calm down. "What do ya mean...sorta?" Ben looked up at him. "He grabbed me and pushed me on the wall and got really close...But a Plumbers pulled him off me." Ben pulled himself out of the hug. "Don't we have to go?" "Huh? Oh yeah!" Kevin put his arm around Ben's shoulder and walked with him. With his free arm he pointed straight ahead. "To the Principles office!!" Ben smiled. "Now all we have to do is fly there with our super-powers!" "Fly Ben!" Kevin and Ben laughed as they walked up to the office.

Kevin opened the door and bowed to Ben. "After you my lady." "Why thank you!" Ben walked inside the office and waited for Kevin to lead the way. They walked into the princibles office and sat down.

The man smiled at Ben. "How's your grandfather?" "He's the same, chasing aliens and stuff." "Same old Max." "...So why am I here?"

"It seems that Gwen and Kevin are fighting about you." Ben leaned back in the chair. "Yup."

Ben talked to him for awhile while Kevin transformed his hand into heat-blasts' and flicked his fingers, trying to make a small fire.

The bell rang and the Principle finished talking and let them leave.

"Finaly." Kevin grabbed his bag and waited for Ben to leave first. He grabbed Ben's hand and walked.

"So what happened when you and Gwen were in there?" Kevin smirked at Ben. "We almost got into a fight...Even though I don't hit girls, I would make an exception for that bitch." Ben smiled. "Just make sure you don't fight with her. Just ignore her so she looks like a total dweeb. And it'll keep you out of trouble, so we won't have to be separated for so long." "Don't worry Ben, If they ever call me again then you're just gonna have to follow me." Kevin stopped and pulled Ben into a quick kiss. "Cause I'm never gonna leave your side." Ben smiled and continued walking with Kevin. "Well except when I go to the bathroom or take a shower." Ben looked at Kevin. "Gee thanks..." Ben walked up to his house and grabbed his key to unlock the door. He turned around and looked at Kevin before opening the door. "Gee thanks for the date. It was swell!" Ben made a kissy face at Kevin. "Well gosh! I hope you wanna go out again! I think your the prettiest gal in school!" Kevin kissed Ben swiftly and stood back. "I hope you don't think I'm trying to get fresh with you, if I say that I wanna come inside!" "Of course you can!" Ben opened the door and waited for him to walk in before he closed it. "My room is this way Kevy." Kevin and Ben sat down on the bed. "Gee wilickers what a swell room!" Ben and Kevin busted out laughing. Ben wiped his eyes and spoke between breaths. "I wondered..How..long we...could..keep it..going." "I..know you would...give out first!" Kevin leaned on Ben and continued laughing.

Both boys sighed as they calmed down.

"Thanks Kevin." Kevin looked at Ben and cocked his head to the side. "For what?" Ben wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed him over so he was laying on Kevin.

"Today was monumentaly terrible. But you always know how to make it better." Ben hid his face in Kevin's chest. Kevin smiled and played with Ben's hair.

...

The years went by quickly and Ben and Kevin joined the soccer team, and never seemed to fight about anything. Everyone knew that they were together and no one dared to mess with them. I mean come on no one wants to fight Kevin. He was always overly protective of him but Ben didn't seem to mind. The girls had some kind of fanclub about them...When Max disappeared Kevin was always ready to help. Ben always sat right next to Kevin. And Gwen...she sat in the back...

Kevin and Ben both had jobs at the same place...They were never seperated...ever. They money was being saved so they could by a place to stay when Kevin turned 18.

...

Ben replayed the hologram of Max that Kevin retrieved for him. He and Kevin sat on his bed and just watched the hologram again and again. Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben from behind and pulled him onto him. "HEY! I'm watching this!" "Yeah and I'm tired of watchin' you watch it." Ben reached into Kevin's pocket and grabbed his Plumber badge. "So which badge do you want to follow next?" "Ugh. Try none!" Ben looked at Kevin. "I just wanna find Grandpa Max." "And I just want you to chill for a minute and relax with me." Kevin tightened his hold on Ben and kissed his forehead. Ben smiled and dug his head into Kevin's chest.

_'Somethings never change.' _Ben closed his eyes as Kevin played with his hair. "...Mine..." Ben smiled, Every night Kevin said the same damn thing...

**"...Mine..."**

**...**

**Oh my God Done... FIRST STORY I HAVE EVER FINISHED!! And the longest one...**

**Anyways...Yes I will be writing much much much more BeVin stuff but this one is done... CONGRATULATE ME! lol**

**If you like my stuff then write some BeVin too! hehehe I'm almost 17...I'm as old as Kevin... Do they even have birthdays?!**

**I want Ben's to be February 17th and Kevin's to be September 21st... that seems like a pretty good guess...hmm a birthday fanfic i guess i should...**

**Midesko**


End file.
